


Run

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Run. Don't look back.", Febuwhump, Febuwhump day 15, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Running, it's not descriptive though, there's lots of running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Anakin stays behind to give Ahsoka a chance to escape___________________________________Ahsoka hopped up and grabbed Anakin’s arm. “Come on, Master, it’s getting closer, we have to go.” The creature roared, sounding scarily close. “We have to go now.” Anakin stumbled to his feet, but didn’t move from his position. He looked off into the trees. Ahsoka could hear the beast’s footsteps, now.“No, Ahsoka.” He had a sad look in his eyes, one that Ahsoka didn’t like at all.“Anakin, we have to go. It’s almost here.” He just shook his head again.“I’m not gonna make it, Ahsoka. You have to get out of here.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 15: "Run. Don't look back." Relevant tags are above. If there's any I missed or need to add, just let me know! Enjoy!   
> (Also: I wrote this at like 1 am in the morning. My apologies if there are grammatical errors)

Ahsoka’s lungs burned. Her legs ached from running, and her arms were weak after pumping at her sides for so long. She had scratches along her arms and face from the foliage that she hadn’t had a chance to clear. Just behind her, she could hear Anakin’s panting as he ran. And behind him was what they were running from. 

She hadn’t gotten a good look at it before they began to flee, but what she’d seen was terrifying. It was easily the size of one of the Republic’s walkers, covered in shiny black scales that were  _ apparently  _ impervious to lightsabers. 

She and Anakin had been scouting when they came across the beast. It had roared at them, and they pulled out their lightsabers in turn. When it lunged, she and Anakin swung in unison. But their lightsabers simply bounced off its hide, and it retaliated by clawing at Anakin.

Now, Anakin had a cut stretching across his back thigh that was bleeding steadily. Adrenaline had kept him going for a long while, but Ahsoka could tell he was slowing down. She slowed just enough to fall beside him, then tucked herself under his arm and started running again. He didn’t protest the help, and Ahsoka knew that things were bad. He almost  _ never  _ accepted help without arguing about it first. 

It was harder, running while practically carrying her Master, but she would manage. She  _ had  _ to. They were close to camp now, she thought. Only a little bit further, then the men could help. But then Anakin tripped over an upturned root, and sent them both tumbling to the ground. 

Ahsoka hopped up and grabbed Anakin’s arm. “Come on, Master, it’s getting closer, we have to go.” The creature roared, sounding scarily close. “We have to go  _ now.” _ Anakin stumbled to his feet, but didn’t move from his position. He looked off into the trees. Ahsoka could hear the beast’s footsteps, now. 

“No, Ahsoka.” He had a sad look in his eyes, one that Ahsoka didn’t like at all. 

“Anakin, we have to go. It’s almost here.” He just shook his head again. 

“I’m not gonna make it, Ahsoka. You have to get out of here.” Her eyes began to well up with tears, and she shook her head adamantly. 

“I am  _ not  _ leaving you. Not now, not ever.” The beast came into view, staring both of them down. 

“Ahsoka!  _ Go, _ ” Anakin yelled, igniting his lightsaber. 

“No, Anakin!” He turned and gave her a final look. 

“Run. Run, Snips, and don’t look back.” Then he threw out his arm and pushed with all his might and she was flying through the air. She landed on her back with a thud. 

_ Stupid, stupid Anakin,  _ she began to run back to him, but froze when she heard a scream.  _ No! _ In a panic, she reached for her bond with Anakin, only to find it wasn’t there.  _ No. He can’t be gone.  _ But then the beast roared victoriously, and she once again heard its feet thumping on the ground. 

Ahsoka pulled herself to her feet, and ran. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment. They really make my day and encourage me to write more!  
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
